


"are you mine?"

by Soobootyful



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, bastin - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobootyful/pseuds/Soobootyful
Summary: just badi and rust being marupok
Relationships: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: written by OOHSEKAI





	"are you mine?"

Diretso lang ang tingin nila sa isa't isa. Walang gustong gumalaw. Nagpapakiramdaman. Nagkakapaan. 

Nang ilang segundo na ang lumipas at nagtititigan pa rin sila ay di na natiis ni Badi ang antipasyon at siniil na niya ng mariin na halik si Rustin. The taller groaned against the smaller's mouth but quickly returned the favor. Rustin bit Badi's lower lip as his hands went down to cup the latter's ass. Badi moaned and pulled Rustin closer to kiss him more.

Tinulak ni Badi si Rustin paupo sa sofa bago ito umupo sa kandungan ng nobyo. He grinded himself against his boyfriend's aching dick as he licked his neck. Mabilis din namang binalik agad ni Badi ang mga labi sa bibig ng nobyo at mapusok itong hinalikan habang binubuksan ang zipper ng pantalon nito. 

Badi pulled back from the kiss seconds after to get some air. Hinubad na rin niya ang mga damit pati na rin ang tshirt ni Rustin. When the latter's manhood sprung free, Badi was quick to hold it in his hand. Inangat ni Rustin ang kanyang ulo at mariing napapikit nang sinimulan nang galawin ni Badi ang kamay. Umawang ang kanyang labi, napaungol. 

Badi licked his lower lip as he stared at Rustin's expression. He was too hot in all his naked glory, panting and breathing heavily. Badi looked at his hand stroking Rustin's cock and his mouth automatically watered for a taste. In a blink of an eye, Badi licked the top of Rustin's dick, worshipping him as if he was his religion.

Badi licked the base of Rustin's dick, up and down, like he was torturing and pleasuring him at the same time.

Mapupungay ang mga mata ni Rustin habang pinapanood si Badi na hinahagod at sinusubo ang ari niya. Napaawang ang bibig niya, napatingala. Napahawak si Rustin sa ulo ni Badi dahil sa sarap na pinaparanas sa kanya nito. Ngunit umiwas si Badi.

"Don't touch me or I'll stop."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Babe you're going to fucking kill me."

Napapikit nang mariin si Rustin nang hinagod ni Badi ang pagkalalake niya habang ang kalahating parte ay nasa loob ng bibig nito. Ang bigat na ng paghinga niya habang nakaluhod si Baekhyun sa harap niya.

"Are you mine?" Tanong ni Badi kay Rustin habang hinahagod ang ari nito at sinasalsal.

"Fuck, yes. Yes, I am, baby."

"How about this dick that I'm stroking right now?"

"Tangina, para sayo lang yan." 

"Good." Ngumisi si Badi bago umupo sa kandungan ni Rustin. Parang automatic na instinct at napahawak si Chanyeol sa pwet ni Baekhyun, handa nang ipasok ang mga daliri sa loob nito pero umiling ito.

"No touching, remember?"

"You're going to be the death of me! How can I not touch you?"

"Susunod ka o hindi mo ko matitira?"

"Fuck.. Okay."

"Good." Ngumisi ulit si Badi bago gumalaw para unti-unting makapasok ang pagkalalaki ni Rustin sa loob niya. He moaned loudly. Napapikit siya nang mariin. Napakapit naman si Rustin sa hawakan ng sofa, pinipigilan ang sarili na alalayan si Badi sa bewang habang gumagalaw ito sa kandungan niya. 

They both moaned in so much desire and overflowing pleasure as Badi continued to pump up and down on Rustin. Sabay silang napaungol nang mas mabilis nang nagtaas-baba si Badi sa ibabaw ni Rustin. Mariing napapikit si Badi nang maramdaman na malapit na sila sa sukdulan. Rustin groaned when he felt Badi's insides clenching around his cock, squeezing it. Punong-puno ang loob ni Badi dahil sa laki ni Rustin. Halos tumirik ang mga mata nilang dalawa dahil sa sarap at sensasyon. Ang malakas na tunog ng pagtatama ng mga balat nila sa isa't isa ay mas nakakadagdag sa init na nararamdaman nila, isama na rin ang mabibigat nilang paghinga at paminsan minsang mahihina nilang ungol. 

Mas binaon ni Badi ang ari ni Rustin sa loob niya. Baekhyun rolled his hips as he continued to ride Chanyeol's dick. Kumuyom ang mga kamay ni Rustin sa sofa, gusto nang hawakan si Badi pero pinigilan ang sarili. Mas bumilis sa paggalaw si Baekhyun kaya napakagat na lang si Rustin sa labi niya dahil sa sarap. 

"Ah, fuck, yes!" Badi moaned loudly as they reached the peak together.


End file.
